Maria's Pet Werehogs 2: Danger In The City
by BlackLouie
Summary: Maria has been captured and controlled by Blaze and her new partner. Together, they all destroy and the city and take over the entire place with flames rising and havoc among the city streets! Monsters take over things as Silver, Sonic and Shadow watch it all happen. Can they all save the city and help Blaze and Maria gain control again? Find out!
1. Another Day

_**Sorry about this guys, I know some of you wanted a part 2 to Maria's Pet Werehogs and I have not gotten to it because I have a life and things to do, but since it's been a while, here is part 2 to Maria's Pet Werehogs:**_

 **Previously...**

 **Shadow was adopted by Maria, he was taken into a home with love and care. A few days later, Silver was found on the streets looking for a place to stay. Maria takes him in too and soon enough, Sonic joins the family when he is found at the door step.**

 **Espio is controlled by Eggman Nega and tries to help kidnap Maria. Fang wants her for money of his own terms as Scourge wants her for the same reason, but both couldn't have her and they ended up dead.**

 **Espio later realizes that he's been controlled and tricked into taking Maria. He joins forces with the werehogs and they become a team! The werehogs all get together the next day while the sun rises...**

 _ **Maria's Pet Werehogs 2: Danger In The City**_

Silver was howling at the sun as Shadow and Sonic stopped and waited for Silver. Silver stopped howling and followed them back into the house. He was proud of their efforts to stop Eggman Nega and his team. Even Espio was with them.

Maria called them all for breakfast as Silver rushed on his forelegs and stopped at his bowl to eat. Sonic and Shadow exchanged glances and went into the house to eat as well. Chadly was getting ready to leave for work. He gave his daughter a kiss and grabbed his stuff.

"I will see you three later. Bye Maria!" Chadly said his good byes and left. Maria went up stairs to get to her emails.

"I'm so glad Maria is safe." Silver finally finished eating.

"I'm glad too." Shadow replied and went up stairs.

"Silver, come on, let's go up stairs." Sonic beckoned him to follow. Silver pushed his dish into the kitchen near the stove as always as he followed him up stairs.

Maria was at the computer typing away as Shadow suddenly came up from behind her and peaked at what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"I'm making out an email to my friends. You remember them right?" Maria answered.

"I think so." Shadow wasn't so sure anymore. Silver and Sonic started play fighting in their big bed. Silver stretched and yawned.

"Are you tied already?" Sonic laughed.

"Hey, yesterday was tough! Fighting with Fang and Scourge was a pain in the ass!" Silver yawned again. He felt like he was fighting a huge beast.

"Well if you want to sleep, then you can." Sonic finally walked over to Shadow who was still watching Maria on her computer.

"Hey Sonic." Maria finally finished her email and started to pet him. Sonic purred and licked her hand. Shadow purred at her, he wanted her love too. Silver was already in a deep sleep, he was taking a nap.

"You guys did very well yesterday." Maria as petting them.

"Hey, don't you have school?" Sonic finally remembered.

"Not really, it's my summer break." Maria smiled.

"Are you going to take us for a walk soon?" Shadow wondered.

"Yeah, when Silver wakes up." Maria noticed the tired silver colored werehog sleeping in his bed.

Shadow and Sonic walked down stairs, Maria sat on her bed and started to read her book again, she liked the book so much, she just couldn't put it down.

Something was watching them from above, in a tree. A purple cat was seeing them through the window from her spot on the tree. She quickly leaped off and jumped into a ship.

"Did you see the girl?" A voice asked.

"Yes, I saw them." The cat replied. She was sure that Maria was home.

"Good, she will soon be ours..." The voice replied to her response. The cat nodded and she leaped out of the ship to peek on them once more.

Shadow heard a scratching sound on the window. He looked out of the window, but nothing was there.

"What is it Shadow?" Sonic walked over to him.

"I heard something." Shadow growled.

"Like what?" Sonic asked.

"Like someone was scratching on the window." Shadow replied.

The purple cat finally broke the window from the kitchen side of the house and leaped off into the living room where Sonic and Shadow were. Silver heard the noise from above and woke up in a flash. He barked. Maria was trying to calm him down.

"Something is down stairs Maria! Something is down stairs!" Silver barked.

"Hang on Silver, I will get it." Maria was knocked down by a cat who leaped into the room.

"I don't think you need to be going anywhere!" The purple cat hissed. She was on top of Maria.

"Get off! SHADOW!" Maria screamed. Sonic and Shadow heard her scream as they barked and ran up the stairs and leaped on the cat.

"Get off!" The cat growled as she kicked them off and threw them over to Silver, who was hit.

"Ow!" Silver cried.

"You don't know who you're dealing with! I'm Blaze the cat!" She introduced herself. He looked like she was being controlled by someone else.

"Grrr! I don't give a shit who you are!" Shadow growled and leaped on her, he slashed her face. Blaze yowled and threw him off, then she used her flame attacks to block them. Maria coughed as she tried to escape.

"Help Shadow!" She cried.

"Maria is in trouble! We got to save her!" Silver was trying to speak through the flames. He coughed.

"Shadow!" Maria yelled as Blaze picked her up and leaped out of the bedroom window, leaving the werehogs in the flames. Chadly was going to panic again.

"Silver! Shadow!" Sonic roared.

Silver felt like he couldn't yelp for help in the flames and Shadow was feeling dizzy and faint. Silver lyed down on the ground, his eyes saw the flames, and then he saw nothing but darkness. Sonic leaped into the flames and grabbed them.

Shadow was still awake, but he soon fainted, the smoke was too much for him. Silver finally woke up in the living room.

"Where is Maria?" Silver asked.

"She's gone! We must get her before her dad comes back home!" Sonic quickly replied as Shadow woke up. He saw Sonic and Silver talking, he got up.

"What are you two talking about?" Shadow looked at them.

"Maria is gone..." The both sighed.

"WHAT!? That cat took her!" Shadow growled and roared, he quickly left the house from the doggy door, followed by Sonic and Silver.

Blaze was still carrying Chadly's daughter, she leaped into the ship and took off.

"Sorry boys, but she's ours now." Blaze smiled.

"No!" Shadow hissed, but the ship was in the air. Silver pointed to the buildings they could climb to reach the ship, but Sonic shook his head.

"If we climb, we would be too late anyway." Sonic sighed.

"I guess you are right." Silver sighed too. Shadow growled.

"We must follow them!" Shadow was leading the team. Silver and Sonic dashed after him, they wanted tpo be in the action too.

"Who are you?" Maria demanded in answer.

"I'm Blaze the cat, but Blaze for short." Blaze answered her question.

"Why did you bring me here?" Maria was looking around.

"We need you..." Blaze replied.

"For what?" Maria asked.

"That is none of you concern for now. We must get you ready." Blaze replied, she took out some armor and gave it her.

"Am I fighting against the good people?" Maria didn't know what was going on.

"No, you are going to fight your pets! It's the commander's orders." Blaze answered.

"Oh, I really want to go home." Maria cried.

"Not this time." Blaze put on the armor to see if it would fit her.

"Well, I do look great in armor." Maria was looking at herself in the mirror of the ship.

Suddenly another figure entered the room.

"Blaze, nice work." The leader of the ship complemented her.

 _("Shadow, Silver, Sonic... I need your help...")_ Maria pleaded in her thoughts.

 **Alright! We can stop this chapter here! Maria had been captured once again and this time, it's up to Silver, Sonic and Shadow to put an end to Blazes mess and save Maria from her hands. please review and I hope you all like it! (If you give me mean comments, you will be blocked from me and the story! Remember, do not cuss at me to help me make things better, just tell we what I need to do to improve on my writing. Thanks! And I will see you guys in the next chapter!)**


	2. The Fight

**BlackLouie: Sorry guys for the looooong wait! I have been busy and I needed to think about this chapter. Anyway, here is chapter 2! (I'm working on too many fanfics right now!)**

Sonic, Silver and Shadow leaped over trash cans and ran passed some people who screamed because of them.

"Damn! What is with everyone? That cat is the bad one!" Sonic growled.

"For get them! People are just as dumb as hell!" Shadow muttered and Silver nodded.

"Yeah Sonic, we are beasts, so let people run." Silver grinned.

They all jumped on top of the buildings and continued to chase after the flying ship. Blaze saw them coming as she threw some of her flames at them.

Silver leaped over the flames and Sonic ran through them although they started to burn him. Shadow was chomping on the fire like it was nothing. This made Blaze upset as she threw more flames and this time, they were a lot bigger than last time.

"You think you can handle this?" Blaze smiled.

Silver ran through it but Sonic couldn't take the heat much longer and Shadow was really caught. They both roared for Silver to help them.

"Oh come on! I almost got to Maria!" Silver growled at them from afar.

"Yeah, but we are stuck!" Sonic roared.

"Yeah you dumb ass! What do you think your doing? Help us!" Shadow hissed.

"Fine..." Silver rolled his eyes and throw Sonic and Shadow out from the flames. Blaze laughed as she got back into the flying ship and glared at Maria.

"What do you guys want with me?" Maria asked, she was confused.

"You are going to help us take over this world." A voice replied.

"Who are you?" Maria asked. The figure walked out from the shadows.

"I am Honey the cat." The pink cat grinned.

"But Honey isn't pink, she's yellow with black hair." Maria gasped.

"I'm Honey the cat's dark side! You can call me Yin." The cat smiled.

"But why do you need me?" Maria was still confused.

"You are going to help Blaze and I take over this world, we are going to bring it to flames and make our own kingdom!" Yin answered her. 

"I don't want to so that though! Please let me go!" Maria tried to leave, but Blaze blocked her way.

"If you think you are leaving, think again!" Blaze took her to the control room and sat her down into a chair.

"Put the helmet on her head! She will listen to us and not her own mind!" Yin ordered.

"Yes." Blaze nodded. Her red eyes were a symbol that she was under Yin's control.

"Blaze, please don't do this!" Maria begged.

"I'm under her orders, you have to listen to her and not your own mind. You are going to help us destroy this world." Blaze replied.

"No no no!" Maria cried as the helmet was on her head, then a shock came through and hit her. Yin watched from the window and saw Maria. She was going to do as she was told now.

"Take the helmet off!" Yin called from above.

Blaze took the helmet off and placed it elsewhere.

Maria's eyes were red too as she began to speak in a strange tone.

"So?" Blaze tilted her head to one side.

"Let's burn this world!" Maria responded.

"Ha ha ha! My planned worked!" Yin smiled as she finally got what she wanted. Espio was hiding in the ship and saw this. He was about to leave when Yin walked up from behind.

"What? Oof!" Espio was knocked out. Yin kicked him and threw him in her dungeon in the back of the ship. He as tied up.

"You should have never come here." Yin slammed the door shut and walked up to Maria and Blaze.

"Maria, keep an eye on Espio." Yin sneered.

"Yes ma'am!" Maria replied as she walked over to the door and kept watch.

"Silver do you know where we are going because we have been running around this place for hours and I don't see no fucking ship!" Shadow roared.

"Wait! I see it! It's over there!" Silver leaped over the buildings and noticed that Blaze had Espio.

"Espio?" Sonic gasped.

"You three better get out of here or your friend gets it!" Blaze was ready to burn the knocked out Espio.

"Oh no you don't!" A voice yelled. It was Vector! Charmy came too!

"Looks like more company!" Yin was not pleased.

Shadow saw Maria and ran up to her, but she smacked him.

"What was that for!?" Shadow growled at her.

"She is under MY conrtol!" Yin reminded him.

"Turn her back now or I'll rip you to shreds cat!" Shadow growled.

"No! She's with us now! She will not be with you at all!" Yin laughed but someone else leaped into the fight. It was the real Honey.

"Stop this now sister!" Honey hissed.

"Oh Honey, it's you." Yin snickered.

Shadow slashed Yin and threw her over to Honey. Honey grabbed her sister, but Yin slammed her foot down on Honey's, causing her to let go. She took out her gun and clicked it at Espio who was tied up with tape on his mouth.

"Muufh! Muufh! (Don't shoot! Vector get your asss over here and help me now!)" Espio panicked.

Vector picked up Espio and untied him before the bullets can hit him.

"You better not shoot my pirate eye!" Vector growled.

"Yeah! I will sting you!" Charmy flew down with his stinger pointed at Yin, she jumped out of the way as Charmy hit the ground with his stinger stuck in the road.

"That will teach you! Stupid bee!" Yin hissed.

"Get them!" Sonic roared.

"Maria now!" Yin called.

Maria threw a smoke bomb on the ground they were gone.

"What happend?" Silver asked, he was fighting with Blaze. Blaze saw that her team left without her as she quickly leaped away.

"They diasppeared with Maria by their side! Damn it all!" Shadow growled.

"Looks like it's back to he drawing board..." Espio sighed.

"You knew about this?" Sonic looked back at Espio.

"Yes, I knew about it after I left you guys. I had to hurry and get to them, but Yin saw me." Espio looked at Honey.

"I'm sorry abouy my sister Yin. She was created by Eggman when he too my DNA." Honey explained.

"Now she's got Maria thanks to you!" Shadow roared at her.

"Shadow!" Sonic hissed at him.

"We are going to get them soon." Silver replied, looking determind to get Blaze back on the good side of things too.

"Hey mates, what about me?" A voice asked.

They all turned around to see that Fang was alive, even though Espio shot him the last time.

"I just killed you!" Espio couldn't believe his eyes, he shot him in the last fanfic, but he came back.

"You did shoot me, but it did not kill me. I lost a lot of blood, but you changed me." Fang replied.

"So you are with us on this one?" Charmy asked.

"Yes mates. I'm going to help you. I was tricked!" Fang growled.

"Good, let's start a plan!" Sonic had everyone come together.

Tails, have you seen Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Sonic died remember?" Tails looked down at the ground.

"Oh right. That last fight against Shadow ended it." Knuckles saw what happend through his memories.

"Let's go get some fresh air." Tails smiled and he and Knuckles left the house.

Fang was on his way to the ship. He noticed Maria was talking to Yin and Blaze.

"Okay mates, they are talking." Fang spoke to Espio's team on his walkie talkie.

"Right! Let's move in!" Vector called his team.

Sonic, Silver and Shadow waited of their cue. They saw Vector, Charmy and Espio running into the ship. Blaze turned around, but there was nothing that she could see, then she turned back to Maria and told her the plan.

"Sonic. Come on! It's our turn to move in on them!" Silver called Sonic out of his thoughts. Sonic nodded and followed Silver and Shadow. Shadow leaped on Blaze and pinned her down as Espio grabbed Maria. Vector slammed Yin down as Honey took the gun from her.

"You think this is easy! That girl that you are trying to save as a bomb and she will blow up Espio and the others!" Yin hissed.

"Oh no! Espio let Maria go!" Shadow yelled.

"But we have to save her from Yin's control!" Espio called back as Maria kicked him.

"Oof! Shit!" Espio fell from the ship.

"Espio!" They all shouted.

Fang started to shoot them. Blaze dodged his bullets and kicked the back of his head.

"Ouch! Shit!" Fang growled and started to point his gun at her, but she took it from him and clicked it at him.

"Alright lady!" Fang had his hands up.

Siver tackled Blaze down and bit into her neck. The cat yelped in pain as Yin hit him with her frying pan.

Honey leaped on her sister and threw her away from Silver. Yin was sent flying into a few boxes as Sonic was trying to get Maria.

"Maria throw the bomb!" Blaze yelled out. Maria threw the bomb.

"Oh no! RUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Sonic shouted. Everyone ran, Shadow and Silver quickly hid behind the boxes. Everything was exploded. The light from the explosion was still there until there was only smoke. Sonic was looked up and saw no one.

Smoke was around everything. Sonic was lost in it.

"Silver? Shadow? Maria? Fang!" Sonic called.

No one answered his calls. The werehog was feeling alone.

Silence was the only thing he could see and hear...

 _To Be Continued..._

 **Well I'm going to stop it here! I would write more, but I need some time to think about the next chapter! Thanks to those who have read this! What do you think happened to Sonic's friends? Are the all dead? Please continue to read and review!**


	3. The Final Ending

**Chapter 3 is here! This is the final chapter, this story is old but it's about time that I finish this.**

 **Enjoy!**

As the smoke cleared, Sonic looked up. Shadow and Silver were lying on the ground. Maria was gone and so were her evil friends. Fang was after them already. Espio walked up from behind, still wonded from the gun shot he's taken from the last fanfic, he settled down and spoke.

"Maria is still out causing trouble. I bet Scourage is still around." Espio felt the enegry coming from the green hedgehog.

"Hmm..." Shadow was waking up, Silver too. They turned to see that Sonic as alright, they both got up on their feet and walked up to some of the others. Vector and Charmy woke up and noticed that Blaze, Maria and Honey's sister were gone. They looked around to see if the flying ship was nearby.

"What happened?" Charmy asked.

"Maria got away. That's what happened." Sonic growled.

"You can't be mad, Sonic, she is on our side still. Just not in the right mind." Shadow placed a paw on his shoulder. Sonic looked back at Shadow. He knew Shadow was right. He had to find Maria.

"Fine, but I will go after the ship, mean while you guys look for Blaze if you see her." Sonic looked back at everyone before leaping off. Shadow, Silver, Charmy, Vector, Espio and the other nodded.

"We will make sure we put Blaze back in control of her own mind." Silver smiled at Sonic. Sonic smiled back and leaped off to find the ship that Maria took off in.

Mean while...

Fang was inside of the ship. He saw Maria and the other girls laughing.

"You should have seen what happened! I bet they died. Ha ha ha!" Blaze laughed.

"Yeah, I think we took good care of them. For good this time." Maria laughed too. They got a new person on the team and that as Chris. Chris decided that he was tired of Sonic being everywhere but him. He missed Sonic, but now that he's had enough of his acts, he wants to take him down as well.

"Hey, new kid. Come here and get some armor on." Honey's sister stepped in and gave Chris some armor. The young boy puts it on and he looks up at the cat.

"So?" She asked.

"It looks great! I love it, it feels great too! Thank you!" Chris smiled proudly and walked back to his spot. He was right near Fang. Fang held his breath before moving. He slowly moved back a couple inches so that he didn't get caught but he tipped over a pipe that was standing upright by mistake. It made a loud clang sound as the others looked over in his direction. Fang frozen and then said a few words.

"Oh... Hi ladies. I was just here to-" Fang was cut off by the sound of their guns firing at him. He ran across the ship, jumping over things and running into the back room. The room was dark, but Maria, Blaze, Chris and Honey's sister wouldn't be able to see him in there.

"Well, I guess I lost them for now?" Fang turned on the lights. Then there was a bang on the door. It was Blaze! She was trying to get Fang out of there and kill him. She used her flaming powers to blow down the door. Fang gasped and leaped through the fire and landed near Maria and Chris, he knocked out Chris and then leaped on Maria's head and pointed his gun at them.

"Don't any of you move!" Fang growled, but he was kicked in the back of the head by Honey's sister, who was behind him the entire time, not wanting her plans to get ruined. She was going to control Fang as well.

"Dont' worry poor weasel, we have room for one more team member." Honey's sister laughed. She was dragging him into the main room of the ship.

Fang's vision started to get blurry. The armored shoes that kicked him hurt badly. He soon saw darkness. He was knocked out for good this time and there was nothing anyone could do for now...

With Sonic...

Sonic was leaping from building to building trying to find Fang and the ship. If he was still in the ship, he would probably be controlled by now. He finally saw something big in the distance, it was on the ground. He jumped down. It was the ship! But why did it land here?

"Hmmm... This is a trap. It's too easy." Sonic inched closer to the ship. He went inside of it, unsure of what was in there. He called Fang's name. No answer. He knew that Maria and her group was not in the ship. So he looked further inside.

Fang was lying int he corner, knocked out. But he wasn't normal as Sonic shook him, Fang proceeded to punch him in the face.

"Fang! Ow! What in the fuck was that for!?" Sonic growled and covered his face, the punch he took really hurt. Fang's right glove was replaced with hand armor. The other glove was still normal.

"You must die Sonic!" Fang's voice had also changed and his eyes were red, red with anger.

"Oh no.. I was too late. They controlled you too!" Sonic gasped, he leaped on Fang and attacked him finally. He pinned Fang down and bit his neck. Fang gasped for breath as he didn't want to die.

"Grr..." Fang punched Sonic's jaw as the werehog realeased him. He leaped out of the ship to get Maria and the others to quickly return. Sonic followed him, once he was near Fang, he got in front of him. They were near a place where Maria and her group was creating a bomb to destroy the whole city.

"You... You won't be doing anything further to help Maria! We are going to stop her!" Sonic growled at Fang.

"No! You won't be stopping her. I will make sure I kill you right here and right now!" Fang growled back. He took out a large bazooka and fired it at the blue werehog. Sonic jumped over it and slammed Fang down with his stretchy arms. Soon enough, Tails and Knuckles came into the battle.

"Sonic, we are here. We looked everywhere for Blaze, I think she's still with Maria and Honey's sister." Knuckles spoke out. Fang turned his attention to Knuckles. Tails was geared up, ready to fight as well.

"Sonic, go in that building and stop Maria and her group, Tails and I will handle Fang and bring him back to his normal self!" Knuckles shoved Sonic forward. Sonic looked back at him, worried. But he nodded and crashed into the glass of the building where Maria was.

"You! All of you!" Sonic growled. Maria and the gang turned to see him.

"You again? Chris! Get him!" Blaze ordered. Chris nodded and charged at Sonic.

"Chris? What?" Sonic was confused, but he only had little time to think as Chris punched him hard in the belly. Sonic howled in pain. The armor that Blaze created really packed a punch. A really good one. Fang's armor was not too bad, but Chris was a lot worse. Sonic growled and held his stomach.

"You should have stayed... You should have never tried to stop us!" Maria hissed.

"No... I won't give up like this! Eggman Nega has really done it! He's really controlled you and you let him. What about Shadow? Don't you care about him anymore?" Sonic didn't want to fight her. He was trying to help her.

"Shadow? What has he done for me?" Maria asked.

"You don't remember? You don't remember what's he's done to save you?" Sonic tilted his head as Chris punched him again. Sonic was now on the ground. Blaze was nearby as she kicked his back and stood on it.

"You need to shut the hell up, she doesn't know about Shadow..." Blaze growled, a flame was floating in her left hand.

"Ugh..." Sonic grunted. Chris was about to punch him one more time, but Tails came into the building just in time and pushed Chris out of the way.

"Chris no!" Tails shouted and tackled him down. Chris grunted and shoved Tails with his feet, knocking the two tailed fox into the walls behind the desk were Maria was sitting. Tails looked up and saw the girl staring down on him. He gasped. His blue eyes growing smaller with fear.

"Tails! Sonic shouted, he looked at Maria. She was about to attack him with a hammer she stole from Amy on her way there. Sonic saw this, he growled at her.

"So! What did you do to Amy you bitch!?" Sonic roared at her. Maria licked her finger. She then answered Sonic's question.

"I just gave her what she needed." Maria grinned.

"No! You need to stop this Maria! You need to get back in control!" Sonic shouted at her as he looked out of the broken glass window he came through. Silver and Shadow along with the chaotix were coming through it. They looked at Maria too. Charmy wanted to sting her where it hurt the most. Vector had a huge gun he stole from a shop nearby.

"Hey! Who said this party starts without us?" Vector chuckled. Espio focused on the main target, Honey's sister. She was in a fight with Knuckles. Blaze kept a firm hold on Sonic with her foot. She was not going to get off of him yet.

"You all think you can just come in here in interrupt us?" Maria stood up and got on top of the desk. She was now serious.

"Maria, please... Do not do this..." Shadow begged her, he looked into her eyes. Maria wasn't even phased by that at the moment. Chris stood next to her.

"Chris..." Sonic growled.

"Sorry Sonic, but I have to do this to you." Chris could now care less about this friend. Sonic was surprised that Chris has forgotten their friendship. Maria has also forgotten about Shadow too, even Silver. Blaze didn't know Silver either. For them all it was heart breaking.

The Station Square building was now full of characters. Trying to stop a group of 5 from destroying the city. Fang finally busted into the building and started shooting at Sonic, he was still under the control of Honey's sister.

"Hmm..." Shadow kicked Fang and pinned him down.

"I got no time for games! We need to end this!" Silver growled, he was getting upset. Sonic saw some compassion in his eyes, he still wanted Blaze to be back to normal. She was on top of Sonic like a queen. He charged at her and shoved her off of Sonic, but was cut in the belly by her sharp glove.

"Ow! Shit!" Silver grunted and roared, blood was flying. Shadow watched in horror as his friend was taken down by Blaze. Shadow roared and charged at her, he dodged her glove and leaped behind her, he grabbed her right leg and shook her like a rag doll. Blaze screamed in agony. Sonic pinned Chris down while Vector grabbed Fang and took his bazooka and handed it to Charmy. Espio slapped Fang. Fang's eyes turned back to their normal blue color. Tails and Knuckles were now fighting Honey's sister. She was the main one that knows all about Eggman Nega.

Sonic finally was able to get up and fight. He attacked Maria and leaped above her head to get over to Honey's sister. Maria watched as she took out her gun to stop him, but Fang shoved her away and took her gun.

"You won't be needing MY gun!" Fang shouted and clicked his gun in her face, he then turned when she punched him. He was sent flying into the desk. She picked him up and threw him over to Silver, who was on the ground. Blood spilled and yelling was heard. Fang got up and looked down at the ground. Blood was around his boots, he then looked over and saw Silver. Lying there looking lifeless.

"Silver!" Fang shook him, but he wasn't getting up. Sonic was still attacking his enemy. Soon, Eggman Nega flew in and saw the fight. He yelled at Maria.

"Maria! You need to hurry and get to that bomb! It will explode the entire city!" He shouted at her.

"I'm busy! But I will get to that!" Maria shoved Shadow out of her way and ran off. She threw a smoke bomb down and it blew up. Everyone was cough and choking on the smoky gas that flew around. Charmy was able to get above the smoke, but he couldn't see Maria anywhere.

"Where did she go?" Charmy was wondering. Vector and Espio bumped into each other.

"Ow!" They both yelped. They then looked up and saw Charmy coming into the smoke, he coughed too.

"Maria is no where to be found guys. She's done it again!" Charmy coughed.

"We need to stop her!" Espio growled, he waited for the smoke to clear. As it did, everyone was shocked that Maria was gone. They started looking under things for her as Shadow threw a desk. Fang stayed next to Silver, he was injured. No one knew if he was dead or alive.

"Listen, we may have lost Silver, we need to just find Maria and stop her. I'm sure Silver is watching us from above." Sonic finally spoke. Everyone agreed and followed him into the other part of the building.

Somewhere in a hidden area...

Maria was running through the hidden area of the building, looking for the bomb that the city had hidden for years. She used a flashlight to light her path. She took a few steps down some stairs. She even looked in a deep basment. She didn't find the bomb yet.

Finally, Chris joined the search after getting away from Sonic. Honey's sister went to Eggman Nega to watch the whole city brust into flames, she was waiting for Maria to set off the bomb. But it was hidden so well, that it was taking her a long time to find it.

Sonic and the others were on their way to stop her soon if she didn't hurry up. She finally stepped down one more flight of stairs and made her way to a secret hall. She looked around and noticed a room which lead deeper under ground. Her eyes finally saw it! A huge bomb in the center of the room.

"This is what I've been looking for. Now that Sonic and his friends are out of the way. I can light this thing up!" Maria grinned, she took out a small flame thrower and started it up, it was blowing flames as it almost touched the bomb.

Mean while...

Sonic and the others traced Maria by her foot prints. They were wet from the blood that was spilled. Silver's blood. Blaze was outside as well. Waiting for the bomb to go off. Fang was going to check down the basement area for Maria himself. Sonic was going down the secret hall with Shadow. Tails, Knuckles and the Chaotix were going to the main room of the Station Square building.

"I hope she hasn't found that bomb yet. She could destroy the city for sure." Knuckles was more than worried. He was also scared. He never showed it, but he was afraid of what the town would look like. Maria was really choosing the wrong path, but it wasn't her fault. Eggman Nega gained control of her. She wouldn't just harm Shadow and not think of things they did together. She was too nice for that.

"I hope so too." Tails sighed, he followed closely behind Espio and the others.

"As soon as we stop her, we can get her back to normal, along with Blaze. Blaze is also a good person." Espio replied. He was sure that Blaze could be knocked out and placed back in her normal state. Tails was a bit unsure about it as Blaze was really tough minded.

Back at the secret room...

Maria lit the bomb, it was going to explode at any second. Sonic was on his way as Shadow smelled smoke coming from ahead.

"I smell smoke, we need to go to Maria before she explodes that whole bomb! NOW!" Shadow roared, he ran ahead with Sonic behind him. Fang smelled the smoke too. He followed them.

Maria grinned as she was watching this happen. Even if she died, she didn't care, she wanted Sonic and the city to be gone. Forever...

"Maria no! Stop!" A voice called, it was Shadow's voice.

Maria turned back. Her memory was flashing again.

 _"Shadow..." Maria called his name. A little werehog came out from under the bed. Her bed. Her father was next to her. They wanted him to come out and meet Silver._

 _"Mew?" Shadow meweled. The baby werehog was pleased to see Maria as always. Silver leaped out of Maria's arms and landed on top of Shadow. He had him pinned down. He wanted to play._

 _"Grr..." Shadow growled at him. Silver backed away a few inches._

 _"Now now, you two must not fight." Maria was petting them both..._

 _Silver and Shadow purred._

 _A few days later, Sonic came into the family and also wanted attention. All three werehogs learned to love each other. They even learned to love Maria even though Shadow was a growly one._

Maria looked up at Shadow, she dropped the flame thrower on the ground, she covered her face and backed away. Her voice was back to normal, she reached out to Shadow, it was her way of telling him to back off. Shadow not willing to let her go like this, stared into her eyes. Sonic was trying to stop the bomb, but he had no luck. It was set off to blow at any moment for sure this time...

"Shadow, please... Leave me here... I've done too much damage to fix our relationship." Maria was backing away. Shadow was still determined to keep her spirits high so that he could save her.

"Maria, no... I can't let you go like this... You need-" He was cut off by her shouting.

"No! Shadow I cannot go back with you! After all I did! Go and leave me here to die!" Maria cried. She didn't mean any harm, but she didn't want to remember what she did wrong. She didn't want to try and remember. She wanted to die, not wanting to feel anymore pain.

"Maria..." Shadow looked into her eyes.

"SHADOW! WE NEED TO GO! THE BOMB IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!" Sonic called to him.

"No wait! What about Maria?" Shadow called back.

"FORGET ABOUT HER! SHE'S NOT COMING!" Sonic shouted as he leaped off. Shadow closed his eyes and stood there for five seconds. Thinking about what to do he grunted and turned his back on her. Not wanting to argue with her decision.

Fang saw this and sighed. When Sonic met Fang near the outside of the hall, he nodded to him.

"Is everything alright, mate? Did she decided to stop?" Fang asked.

"Yes, but we were too late, the bomb is going to explode." Sonic sighed.

"No..." Fang looked up at the blue werehog. Sonic nodded again. Blaze ran in, she was also back to normal. Tails made sure of it when he fought her from the outside. Knuckles was near Silver's body, he was trying to drag him outside and far away from the blast. Blaze looked at her friend in shock. Burn marks on his chest fur and he was bleeding. His eyes were closed.

"Oh no... What have I done?" Blaze looked down at the dead werehog.

Silver was claimed to be dead, but Tails. He explained that she attacked him and burned him. Slashed him with her sharp glove and left him there to die. Shadow walked past everyone, he didn't say a word. He only grunted. He wanted Maria to come along but she decided to kill herself with the bomb that was going to explode. Sonic was behind him, Fang was already coming.

"Where's Maria?" Vector stopped and asked Shadow.

"She's not coming with us. We need to go... Maria is going to die to stop this madness from happening." Shadow growled.

"She already set off the bomb?" Vector was surprised to hear this. Charmy was sad, he wanted her to be safe, but if she was going to die to save everyone she loves, she was picking a true path.

Espio face palmed, he hated to see her end it this way.

"There is nothing we can do... Man up." Shadow growled at the Chaotix.

Sonic was now near a grassy hill, far way from the city. There, Blaze helped Knuckles drag Silver's body. The silver furred werehog woke up a bit, his vision was becoming clear.

"Blaze? Is that you?" He whispered.

"Silver?" Blaze was glad to hear him speak.

"Hey, are you alright?" Silver looked into her eyes.

"Yes! I'm alright! I'm worried about you! I'm sorry about this whole thing!" She cried.

"No no, it's not your fault..." Silver weakly replied.

"But I almost killed you." Blaze hugged him, she was truely sorry for what she did. Sonic watched, he cried a bit too. Everyone made it out of the building. As it exploded, Eggman Nega flew off in time. The bomb destroyed all of the city as the heroes failed to stop it all. Maria was in that blast as well. Shadow then let the tears eascape from his eyes. His owner was gone.

"Maria..." Shadow sobbed. Knuckles placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I know..." Was all Knuckles had to say.

The bad guy escaped... The city was now doomed forever... Maria's pet werehogs have lost, but the war was far from over as they looked beyond the damage and saw a new future. It wasn't as bad as they would think it would be.

Silver was also seeing the flames, he watched with compassion, he felt guilt tug at his fur. Those people that lived there have died. Chris might also be dead. Sonic's friend for years... Though Sonic didn't care, he only cared more about Maria. Shadow's friend. She was good to him and she did deserve this.

"Everything is gone... We lost..." Espio sighed. Fang nodded in agreement.

"Well, at least most of us are safe..." Sonic replied.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you all, I would have been dead." Silver looked at Blaze and Knuckles. They nodded to him.

"I think we need to start fresh then. Our world is ruined..." Blaze decided. She wasn't going to sit around and watch the flames.

"Fine, let's start a new world."Sonic agreed. Everyone nodded and walked away from the burning city. What belonged to them was now up in flames and smoke. They were soon going to rebuild. Tails looked back one more time. Tears streaming down his face, seeing Shadow sad, made him feel worse. He knew how much she meant to him.

"Tails, come on." Fang walked him over to the group. Tails sniffled and wiped away his own tears. He wanted to be happy, but he couldn't stand to hear someone die. Someone dear to another...

"Things will be alright." Blaze walked by Tails's side as well. This made him feel a bit better. Shadow was still upset, he wasn't talking at all as Silver limped ahead. Blaze placed bandages on his belly to stop the bleeding. Sonic was sure that Silver would recover greatly. The Chaotix were about to leave.

"Listen Sonic, it was great fighting with you. But we are going to start our own world." Vector walked past Sonic. Espio said a few words to him as well. Charmy waved at him.

"We will see you in the future though!" Charmy buzzed.

"You too!" Sonic roared. The blue werehog sat down now. He looked ahead and saw a new horizon. Things were going to turn out fine. He was sure that Shadow would get over Maria's death and continue on without her. At least she was secretly by his side at night. She was not totally gone.

Later that week...

Some one came to the door. Maria's father opened it. It was Sonic, Silver and Shadow. Maria was gone. They didn't know how to tell him.

"You three are back, now where is my daughter?" He demanded to see her.

Sonic shook his head.

"No... Don't tell me..." He cupped his hands over his mouth. It couldn't be happening. Not to him! Not to him at all! Maria wasn't dead!

"No... It can't be..." He ran upstairs and looked at the photo of his little girl.

"Maria..." Shadow repeated.

"Shadow..." Sonic sighed.

"I know... It's really hard buddy." Silver almost cried.

When a few weeks passed, Shadow was starting to speak his mind and talk about other things. He didn't want to talk about Maria anymore because it hurt him so much. Instead he wanted to talk about what they were going to do next.

"Shadow, I think it's best if we start over. Maybe we can find out a way to make things right for everyone." Sonic explained.

"Right... Maria's father isn't so happy... He's been in bed for days. He's not even eating the food we bring up to him." Shadow replied.

"Well, we must leave then. We must go and be free." Silver stepped in.

"Silver? What do you mean?" Sonic tilted his head to one side.

"We need to be free. It will be easier for all of us. We need to get away from here and find a new home." Silver explained.

"Okay shoe brain, how do we do that?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow is right, Silver, we cannot leave Maria's father to die... We need him to get over it. Take it with a grain of sand..." Sonic replied.

"No... If we do that, we make it worse." Silver explained it all.

"Hmmm... Silver, are you sure?" Sonic asked.

"Well, he lost Maria and he hasn't been feeding us... He's lost it Sonic. He's gone too." Silver answered. He was super sure that Chad was gone in the head. He watched him a lot and saw that he was too depressed to move on.

"Fine Silver. If we have to survive, we shall leave." Sonic replied.

"But tomorrow. It's getting late." Shadow walked upstairs to Maria's room where their beds layed. Sonic got into his and yawned. Silver was alreadying sleeping. Shadow looked at them. He wasn't going to feel the same. No one was... Without her, there was nothing he could do about it.

Shadow soon fell asleep... He started to dream...

 _Shadow... Shadow..._

 _A voice seemed to be calling his name. It was the voice of Maria._

 _"Who? Where?" Shadow stood up and walked towards the voice._

 _"Shadow... It's me..." Maria walked over to his side and petted his fur. Shadow purred and growled._

 _"Oh Maria, I'm so glad it's you... I've missed you..." Shadow purred._

 _"Me too, but I cannot stay..." She suddenly added. She ws starting to disappear._

 _"No, Maria! Please! Stay with me!" Shadow cried._

 _"Farewell Shadow..." Maria waved to him..._

 _Shadow roared and cried, he wanted Maria to stay longer! He didn't want her to leave so soon!_

Shadow woke up in the middle of the night, he gasped and looked around. Sonic was sleeping and so was Silver. He let out a sigh of relief. He wanted nothing to do with her anymore as she chose her own fate. Her own path to die. Shadow wasn't happy about that, he never understood why she chose the path she wanted to go with. Was it because of him? Was it because she was afraid that everyone would attack her?

He went back to sleep. Knowing that she would be fine on her own now... No more battles for a long time...

 **The End...**

 **That was the end. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this. This story is finished... Part 3 will not be coming. This story took a lot out of me... I'm also very lazy with this so if it doesn't make sense, it's because I have no other way of ending it.**


End file.
